


take my hand (take my whole life, too)

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Coming Out, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Tree Climbing, and lucky to have each other, they're just really cute and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Gray and Natsu meet as kids on a sunny August afternoon in the forest behind their houses. Gray's grieving for the parents he lost and Natsu's life at home is tumultuous at best, and they quickly find solace in each other and the branches of the willow tree they climb together.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Jellal Fernandes (Mentioned), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 51
Kudos: 147





	1. north is up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastoneleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/gifts).



> Happy birthday! You're my best friend and I miss you so much <3 Enjoy some sweet fluff of our favorite boys. 
> 
> Title from Find me on tumblr as [I Can't Help Falling In Love With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) by Elvis Presley.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's map takes him the wrong way and he makes a new friend.

**age eight**

“Your map is upside down, dumbass.”

Natsu jumps, looking up from the paper in his hands for the source of the voice. It’s a boy, about his age, sitting on the ground by a nearby tree, knees against his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He’s got a bloody lip and looks like he’s been crying.

“That’s a grownup word,” Natsu says seriously, staring at the boy.

“I’m eight,” the boy scoffs. “I can say whatever I want.” He sniffs and wipes his nose with his sleeve.

“Why are you crying?” Natsu asks, and the boy scowls at him.

“’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m _not!”_ The boy’s voice wobbles, and his face turns blotchier as he shouts at Natsu, then hides his face in his arms. “Go ‘way,” he mumbles. 

Natsu stares at the boy for a minute, then folds the map in half and shoves it in his back pocket. He moves closer, sitting down nearby and opening his backpack.

“My uncle made cookies,” he says, pulling out a sandwich bag. “They’re really good.”

The boy peeks up, eyes red, and when Natsu holds out one of the cookies, he slowly takes it. “Thanks.”

They sit in silence and eat their cookies, and eventually the boy stops crying. “I’m Gray,” he says quietly.

“I’m Natsu.”

“That’s a funny name.”

 _“You’re_ a funny name,” Natsu retorts, sticking his tongue out at Gray. “Why’re you bleeding?”

Gray scowls. “My brother.”

“He hit you?” Natsu’s eyes widen. “That’s mean.”

“He’s a jerk,” Gray says, but he doesn’t sound quite as angry as before, and he quickly adds, “Sometimes.”

“My sister is a jerk sometimes too,” Natsu says, poking at a caterpillar that’s making its way across the grass between them. “But she never hit me.”

“Lyon’s sad,” Gray mumbles as he presses his forehead to his knees again. “He didn’t mean it.”

“Why’s he sad?”

“None of your business.”

“Why are _you_ sad?”

“I’m not.”

Natsu frowns at Gray, who ignores him, digging a trench in the dirt by his foot instead. His fingernails are dirty, and the back of his hand has a stripe of blood across it. A silver bracelet that’s a bit too big for him hangs off his wrist and Natsu wants to ask about it, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he pulls the crumpled map out of his pocket and spreads it out between them. “I’m not dumb,” he says. “I just got lost.”

“It’s because you’re going the wrong way,” Gray says, peering at the map. “North’s that way.” He points back to the direction that Natsu had come from.

“Nuh-uh,” Natsu says, shaking his head. “North is up. See?” He points to the arrows on the map – the one labelled ‘N’ is pointing toward the top of the paper.

“That’s not how it works,” Gray says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah, where’s the north star?” Natsu demands, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Gray.

“That’s not—”

“It’s _up,”_ Natsu insists. He tips his head back and looks up into the sky – it’s getting dark and he should probably get home before his dad gets worried. “I’m gonna climb that tree.”

“That’s not _north,”_ Gray insists, but Natsu ignores him, standing up and studying the tree. It’s a big one with sturdy limbs that are good for climbing, and Natsu easily wriggles up onto the lowest branch.

“Bet I can climb faster than you,” he says, turning back to Gray and sticking his tongue out.

“No way,” Gray says, and he finally stands up. He’s a little taller than Natsu and his jeans have a hole in the knee.

“Race ya,” Natsu says, grinning and pulling himself up onto the next branch. He’s small but quick, and by the time he gets as high as he can, Gray’s lagging behind him, having covered only half the distance. When Gray gets close Natsu reaches out a hand to help him, but Gray stubbornly ignores it.

“No fair,” Gray grumbles when he finally makes it to the branch Natsu’s on. “You had a head start.”

“I still would’ve beat you,” Natsu insists, but he shuffles over to make room for Gray. The branch is thick enough to hold both of them, and the leaves in front of them part just enough to give them a view of the sun setting over the mountains in the distance.

“Look,” Natsu says, pointing just past the mountains into the slowly darkening sky. Some of the stars are already visible and he gestures to a group of them. “That’s Little Bear, and that’s the North star. My uncle told me.”

Gray looks along Natsu’s finger and nods as he kicks his feet. “I know,” he says. “So that way’s north.” He points straight outward in a line toward the stars. “Not up.”

Natsu’s about to argue when someone calls his name from down in the forest. “Uh oh,” he whispers to Gray. “That’s my sister Erza. She’s twelve and kinda scary.”

“Natsu!” Erza shouts again. “Where are you?”

Natsu makes a face, swinging down off the branch and balancing on the next one. “I gotta go,” he says. “Maybe we can play tomorrow?”

Gray gives him a small smile and nods. “Sure,” he says, “but I get to draw the map.”

* * *

When Natsu clambers up the tree the next day, Gray is already there.

“What’re you doin’ up here?” Natsu asks, squirming up through a tangle of leaves until he’s straddling the branch. Gray doesn’t answer. He’s tucked in near the tree trunk where the branch spreads just enough to make a small seat, and his knees are pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs.

“Did your brother hit you again?” Natsu asks, frowning. Gray shakes his head, wiping his face with his sleeve and refusing to look up. “Are you sick?” Another shake of the head. Natsu chews his lip, trying to think of things that make him upset. “Did you watch a sad movie?”

“No,” Gray whispers. His voice is hoarse, like he’s been yelling.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Natsu huffs. “It’s not nothing. Why are you sad? Did your dad yell at—”

“My dad’s dead!” Gray shouts.

Natsu startles at the anger in Gray’s voice, but when it’s quickly followed by a loud, anguished sob, he shuffles a little closer. Gray doesn’t respond, just presses his face into his folded arms and cries, shoulders shaking and fingers digging into his sweater.

Natsu’s not sure what to say. When his mom died last year, everyone told him they were sorry, and he didn’t understand because it wasn’t their fault. Other people said it was God’s plan, which had just made Natsu angry.

Natsu doesn’t want to make Gray angry or confused, so instead he tries, “You must miss him a lot.” Gray doesn’t respond and Natsu slides a little bit closer, still straddling the branch, until he’s close enough to reach out and touch Gray’s arm. At first Gray ignores him, but Natsu pokes him and eventually Gray opens his fist and lets Natsu hold his hand. 

They sit like that until Gray’s sobs peter out into sniffles, and eventually he wipes his face and pulls his hand away.

“They both died,” he says quietly. “My mom and my dad.”

“A long time ago?” Natsu asks.

Gray shakes his head. “Last week.”

“Oh.” Natsu chews his lip, staring down past his feet at the ladder of branches that spiral around the tree. “My mom died too. It sucks.”

“Yeah,” Gray says quietly. “It sucks.”

Natsu suddenly realizes that he’s wearing his backpack and shrugs it off, holding it carefully between them and opening it. “I brought cookies again,” he says. “Do you want one?”

Gray looks like he might say no, but when Natsu shows him that the cookies have M&Ms in them, he takes one and starts to nibble on the edge.

“Lyon and me live with my aunty now,” Gray says after a minute. “There.” He points through the trees to a little green house with a big back yard and a trampoline in it.

“Can I come jump on the trampoline?” Natsu asks, bouncing on the branch. “I bet I can jump higher than you. I can jump so high I can see over the house.”

“No you can’t,” Gray says, rolling his eyes. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re riduc—ricudulus.”

“Ridiculous.”

“That’s what I _said.”_

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did! An’ I'm gonna jump way higher than you.”

“No you won’t,” Gray insists. He’s scowling, but he’s not crying anymore.

“If you jump higher than me I’ll let you play my Nintendo,” Natsu offers. “I got Super Mario and Duck Hunt.”

Gray thinks about it for a second, then nods. “’kay,” he says. “But I get to be Mario.”

“Only if you beat me down the tree!” Natsu shouts, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and scrambling down the branches with a grin on his face.

Natsu is faster and Gray grumbles about it the whole way to his place, but he’s smiling instead of crying, and for some reason that makes Natsu feel like he did something right.


	2. the safest place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray knows that something is wrong with Natsu, but he won't say what, so Gray does all he can do - hold Natsu's hand and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of child abuse
> 
> This is set in the mid-90s when I was growing up - not super important to the story but still. I had a tree that I climbed with my best friend too and it's very nostalgic to write about it!

**age eleven**

“You’re late.”

Natsu huffs, scrambling up the last few branches and squirming up beside Gray. The sun is hot, and the sky is clear and blue, and sweat drips down the back of Natsu’s t-shirt.

“’m not late,” he argues, shuffling next to Gray until they’re side by side. Gray bumps him with his shoulder and Natsu sighs.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.” Natsu kicks his legs, looking down past his bare feet, through the branches to the moss-covered path back to his house.

“Liar.” Gray nudges him again, then holds out his hand. Natsu takes it gratefully. “What happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Natsu says softly. It’s so quiet out here. The only thing he can hear is the quiet breeze through the leaves and the sound of water trickling down the stream on the other side of the trees. It’s so different from his house – from the raised voices and slammed doors and angry words.

Gray nods, squeezing Natsu’s hand and turning to look back out across the trees toward the mountains. “Okay,” he says. “Wanna come over and watch Star Trek?”

Natsu shakes his head. Lyon and Aunty Ur are nice – although Lyon likes to pick on them sometimes – but Natsu doesn’t want to be around people right now. Up here, he can pretend that he and Gray are the only people that exist.

Gray doesn’t push, just slides his fingers between Natsu’s and keeps his eyes on the horizon. Natsu likes holding hands. His dad says that boys aren’t supposed to hold hands, and when he’d caught Natsu and Gray doing it, he’d been very clear on exactly what he’d do if it happened again.

It never had. Not where Natsu’s dad could find out, anyway.

“I got the new X-Men comic today,” Gray says after a minute. He points at where his backpack is hanging off one of the shorter branches. “Wanna read it?”

Natsu nods and Gray lets go of his hand to unzip his bag and pull the comic out – it’s still wrapped in the plastic cover. “I wanted to wait for you,” Gray says, and for some reason that makes Natsu feel like crying.

He takes the comic in both hands and runs his finger under the seal. When he opens it up to the full-page spread of Wolverine, Gray shuffles closer again and presses their shoulders together so they can both see.

By the time they’re finished the comic, the sun has started to set, and Natsu feels a little bit lighter. “Thanks,” he says roughly when they get to the bottom of the tree. Before he can change his mind, he pulls Gray into a hug.

“For what?” Gray returns the hug, wrapping both arms around Natsu’s shoulders. Gray usually hates hugging people, but Natsu is different.

“I dunno,” Natsu says, shrugging. “Hangin’ out with me I guess.”

Gray nods. “I like hanging out with you,” he says as he lets go of Natsu and steps back. The simple words make Natsu feel a little less lonely and afraid.

“I like hanging out with you, too,” he says quietly, then watches Gray disappear into the trees before turning around and heading home. 

* * *

Three weeks later, Natsu shows up with a scrape on his cheek and a bloody nose.

“What happened?” Gray helps him up onto the branch, and when he moves to let go of Natsu’s hands, Natsu won’t let him. He’s shaking, and Gray can see tear tracks on his face.

“I…” Natsu lets go of one of Gray’s hands but keeps a death-grip on the other. He rubs his face, sniffling and swallowing hard, but his voice shakes when he says, “My dad left.”

“Left?” Gray’s stomach starts to hurt.

Natsu nods as more tears spill down his cheeks. “He… Uncle Igneel m-made him ‘cause h-he made a—he said—he, he…” The rest of the words are lost in the sob that tears out of him and Gray quickly shifts closer, wrapping his arm around Natsu’s shoulders and squeezing his hand. Natsu turns and presses his face against Gray’s shoulder, crying so hard he can barely breathe.

“Did he hurt you?” Gray asks quietly. Natsu doesn’t say anything, just holds Gray’s hand tighter and curls as close as he can while still balancing on the branch. He can’t stop shaking and Gray doesn’t know what to do.

“’m s-sorry,” Natsu manages finally, taking an unsteady breath and letting go of Gray’s hand so he can wipe his face with his sleeve.

Gray shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He frowns at the scrape on Natsu’s cheek. It makes him feel sick. “Did your dad hit you?”

This time Natsu nods, wrapping his arms around himself and sniffling. A chill breeze ruffles the leaves around them as the sky darkens, and it smells like rain.

“That’s why Uncle Igneel said he had to leave,” Natsu says quietly. He stares down at the hole in the toe of his shoe. “They were yelling, and it was s-so loud, and Erza was crying and I wanted to tell Uncle Igneel ‘cause she wouldn’t say what happened, but dad was m-mad and…” He swallows. “Uncle Igneel says he can’t come back.”

“Do you want him to?” Gray asks.

Natsu nods, then shakes his head, then sighs in frustration. Gray takes his hand again because it’s the only thing he can do, and they sit on the branch in silence until the rain starts to patter down around them.

“Do you wanna come sleep over at my house?” Gray asks. “Aunty Ur’s making tacos.”

Natsu nods. “’kay.”

Gray watches the rain make dark spots on Natsu’s t-shirt, then tips his head up to stare at the drops as they fall from the sky. He sticks his tongue out to catch one and Natsu laughs when it hits him in the eye instead.

Gray likes Natsu’s laugh, so he does it again, and again, until Natsu joins him and their faces are wet, and they’re both smiling.


	3. gay and bad at math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Gray and Natsu both have something to tell each other.

**age fifteen**

“I can’t believe you still can’t tell which way we’re going.”

Gray shakes his head at Natsu, pushing him toward the correct path through the woods. The woods are muggy and the sun is hot, spilling through the trees and warming the skin at the back of Gray’s neck.

“It’s confusing,” Natsu insists, taking a sip of his slurpee. He sticks his tongue out at Gray and it’s bright blue.

“How is it confusing?” Gray asks, rolling his eyes. “We’ve been here a thousand times.” He grabs the cup and takes a sip, then makes a face at the taste. “Ugh, how can you drink that? It’s gross.”

_“You’re_ gross,” Natsu replies, punching Gray’s arm and taking back the cup. “This is delicious. All the best flavors – bubblegum and root beer and blue raspberry.”

“None of those things go together,” Gray argues.

“Well, nobody asked you,” Natsu grumbles, tipping the cup up and swallowing the rest of it in one gulp. Gray can’t help staring at the lines of Natsu’s neck, at the reddish tint to his lips, at the way his long lashes rest against his skin when he closes his eyes. Then Natsu wipes his face with the back of his hand and Gray looks away.

He’d realized he was in love with Natsu just before Christmas. It wasn’t a sudden revelation – he had just slowly settled into the idea that his heart belonged to a wide smile, a thousand freckles, and wild, pink hair.

“C’mon,” Gray says, trying to keep his voice steady. If Natsu notices, he doesn’t say anything, just follows Gray down the path through the woods. “See?” Gray bumps Natsu’s shoulder. “That way is north.”

“Look,” Natsu says, popping a sunflower seed into his mouth and turning to walk backward so he’s facing Gray. “You can’t judge me about this.”

“Oh?” Gray raises an eyebrow, reaching out and grabbing Natsu’s wrist to keep him from tripping over a tree root. His skin is warm and soft under Gray’s fingers, and dark brown from the summer sun. Gray’s stomach does something funny at the contact and he quickly lets go. “Why not?”

Natsu doesn’t answer and Gray frowns at him. An unfamiliar expression flits across Natsu’s face, and it takes Gray a second to realize that it’s uncertainty.

“’cause I’m gay and bad at directions,” Natsu says eventually. 

It takes a second for the information to sink in. Gray’s suspected that Natsu was gay for a while, but he’s never said anything because _Natsu_ has never said anything.

“Oh,” Gray says.

“Yeah,” Natsu says quietly, shuffling backward and chewing his lip. “I, uh—”

“I guess being bi helps me know which way is north,” Gray says quickly. He keeps his eyes on the ground, scuffing the toe of his shoes along the pine needles that cover the path. Even knowing that Natsu also likes boys isn’t enough to take away the sensation of his stomach falling out of his body.

“Ah, yes,” Natsu says, kicking at a cloud of dandelions. “The two genders. North and south.”

Gray looks up at him and Natsu grins, then dodges out of the way as Gray swings a punch at his shoulder. “You’re an asshole,” Gray grumbles. Natsu laughs and tosses a sunflower seed at him.

It’s not until they’ve climbed up into the tree and are settled on their branch that Natsu asks, “How long have you known?”

“About you?” Gray asks. “Or me?”

“… you knew about me?”

Gray shrugs. “I dunno,” he says, kicking his feet up against the branch across from them. His legs are long, now, and he can reach farther than Natsu can. “I guess.”

Natsu swings his feet back and forth and kicks at the thin branches below them until the leaves fall off and float down to the ground. “How’d you know?”

Gray tips his head back and forth as he stares out at the mountains. “You’re my best friend,” he says eventually. It’s not really an answer, but it’s the truth. “How long have you known?”

Natsu chews his lip. “Like… a month? Sort of?” Gray raises his eyebrows. “I dunno, it’s not something I thought about a lot. I just… girls are cool and stuff, but then the guys in the locker room at school kept talking about… y’know.” Gray nods. “It felt gross,” Natsu continues. “But then…”

Gray nudges him. “Then?” he prompts. Natsu shakes his head and Gray can see that the tips of his ears are turning red. “What?”

“’s embarrassing,” Natsu mumbles.

“It can’t be that bad.”

“It _is.”_ Natsu huffs. “You go first.”

“Go first for what?”

“How’d you know? That you liked guys. And girls, I guess.”

Gray hums, tipping his head up and staring at the white wisps of cloud threading across the bright blue sky. “Buffy,” he says after a second. Natsu snorts and Gray kicks him. “Shut up. I just thought Willow was hot and then Spike took off his shirt and…” He shrugs.

“Okay, yeah, I can see that,” Natsu admits.

“Your turn.”

Natsu sighs. “Heath Ledger.” Gray can’t help but laugh and Natsu punches his shoulder. “Shut _up,_ I told you it was embarrassing.”

“Was it ‘Ten Things I Hate About You?’”

_“Yes,_ now stop being a dick.”

“But you like dicks.”

“Oh my god, you’re gross.”

* * *

Nothing changes after that, and Gray’s grateful. They still spend every weekend together, climbing trees and exploring the woods, and they still hold hands when they watch movies on Friday nights at Gray’s house. Gray still feels the low thrill in his stomach when Natsu touches him, but that’s nothing new and he can push it away.

Natsu’s his best friend, and Gray doesn’t want that to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely had a crush on both Willow and Spike when I was fifteeen, AND had a poster of Heath Ledger on my bedroom door.


	4. the bad thoughts are creeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's struggling with depression and he doesn't know how to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for depression/suicidal thoughts

**age seventeen**

Gray breaks down the summer after grade eleven.

It happens so gradually that it’s hard to pinpoint when it all starts, but the little things build up over time until eventually everything falls apart. Food doesn’t taste as good, and he starts turning down the cookies that Natsu brings when they hang out. Eventually he stops eating altogether, except for coffee and enough dry toast to keep him from passing out. 

He’s tired all the time and stops going to soccer practice, which gets him kicked off the team. Then he misses a few classes, and then half a semester, and then ends up in the office with Aunty Ur, trying to figure out why he hasn’t been to French class since December.

Aunty Ur is patient. She tries to understand, but Gray can’t explain it. Everything is too loud. Even in the quiet dark, when he sneaks out of the house and hides in their tree in the middle of the night, he can’t escape it.

_Worthless,_ it whispers. _Stupid. Useless._

Something inside him is broken, and the harder he tries to hide it, the worse it gets.

The worst part is that Natsu is thriving, and Gray doesn’t want to drag him down. Natsu loves school. He’s gregarious; makes friends wherever he goes, knows everyone’s name, high-fives people in the hallways. The teachers adore him even when he gets into trouble, and he’s always smiling so wide that Gray thinks it should hurt.

Natsu is bright colors and sunshine and Gray is hard edges and stormy skies, and Gray doesn’t know how to fix it.

* * *

It’s raining when Natsu finds Gray up in the tree. When he’d gotten the call from Lyon – _Gray’s missing, he left a note_ – he’d immediately thrown on his sweater and ran out into the forest, despite the fact that it’s two in the morning. His stomach hurt the entire way here, and he can almost taste the relief that floods through him when he sees Gray.

“You’re gonna get hit by lightning,” he says as he settles on the opposite branch. They’re too big to sit side by side now and for some reason that makes Natsu’s chest ache.

Gray shakes his head and picks at a loose thread on his jeans. “Go away,” he says quietly.

Natsu stills. Gray’s never told him to leave before. This is their place, has been for almost ten years, and Natsu’s not about to go anywhere when Gray looks like he’s falling apart.

“No,” he says, reaching out for Gray’s hand. Gray pulls away, shuffling back against the trunk of the tree and wrapping his arms around himself. He’s not wearing a jacket even though the sky is black and it’s pouring rain. 

“Leave me alone.” 

“No,” Natsu says again. “C’mon, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Gray doesn’t answer, just stares at a spot on the branch next to Natsu. The rain is coming down hard and Natsu’s hair is plastered to his head, water dripping down the back of his neck. Gray is drenched – he’s obviously been here for a while.

“Gray, please. What’s wrong?” There’s no answer other than Gray’s nails digging into the skin of his forearms. “Did something happen at school?” Nothing. “I’m worried about you.” Silence. The only sound is the rain pattering through the leaves of the tree and down to the forest floor.

Natsu pushes his wet hair out of his face, then shrugs off his sweater and holds it out to Gray. “Here. You’re gonna freeze.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I do,” Natsu says stubbornly. “You’re being an idiot.”

“Fuck you.”

The words are sharp and tear right through Natsu like bits of broken glass, and a tiny part of him wants to spit them back at Gray. Instead he shakes his head and says, “I love you.”

They’ve said it before, a hundred times since they’ve met, and the words fit between them and fill the angry spaces that are tearing them apart. Gray’s shoulders slump and he slowly uncrosses his arms, but he still won’t look up.

Natsu sighs, shifting over on his branch so they’re directly across from each other. He holds out his hand, expecting Gray to pull away again, but instead Gray reaches out slowly and takes it.

“What’s goin’ on?” Natsu asks gently. He sets his sweater down and lets the rain wash over both of them. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t _know,”_ Gray says, voice breaking as his fingers tighten around Natsu’s. “I don’t—I just—” He rubs his face and stares down at his shoes. Natsu takes a second to study him – he’s changed so much since they started high school. His hair is shorter now, shaved on the sides, and there’s stubble on his jaw.

“Did something happen?” Natsu asks again.

Gray shakes his head. “It just… hurts.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know,” he says again. “I don’t… I can’t…”

“Can’t what?”

“Be like you.”

Natsu takes in the dark circles under Gray’s eyes and the way his nails are bitten down to bleeding. “Why would you want to be like me?” he asks gently. “What’s wrong with being you?”

“You’re happy,” Gray says. He tries to let go of Natsu’s hand, but Natsu won’t let him. “I just—you have friends, and you’re happy with them, and I—”

“I’m happy with you,” Natsu insists. “You’re my best friend.”

Gray’s voice is so quiet that Natsu barely hears him whisper, “Why?”

A piece of Natsu’s heart breaks at the question and he feels tears join the rain on his cheeks. “Gray,” he whispers. “You’re my favorite person. And that doesn’t change just because you’re sad.” He leans forward and takes Gray’s other hand, squeezing tightly. “I’m worried about you.”

Gray shakes his head, staring down at their joined hands. “My brain is broken,” he manages. “It’s wrong and I think these—these things, and I don’t _want_ to, I want to be h-happy and I just _can’t._ Sometimes I just want to…” He curls in on himself and Natsu squeezes his hands tighter.

“I would miss you so much if you weren’t here,” he says roughly. “And so would a lot of people.” He can feel Gray’s uncertainty, but they have to start somewhere. “You’re important, okay? You’re in all of my favorite memories and I don’t want to make new ones without you.”

Gray finally looks up at him with eyes that are so full of pain, and Natsu leans forward, pulling him into an awkward hug. They barely fit up here, but they fit together, and right now, that’s enough.

“C’mon,” Natsu says eventually. “Come down with me. We’re both gonna get sick and Aunty Ur will never let us live it down.”

Gray nods against Natsu’s shoulder and Natsu breathes a sigh of relief.

“I don’t know how to not feel like this,” Gray says quietly once they’re back on the ground. Natsu pulls him into a proper hug this time and Gray clings to him, fingers tight in his damp sweater. 

“I know,” Natsu says softly as they stand together in the storm. “So we’ll figure it out together. I promise.”


	5. i carry your heart with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu graduate and have one last summer together before Gray leaves for college.

**age eighteen**

Natsu’s right, and things do get better. The meds help, and so does therapy, and by the time they graduate, Gray’s somewhere close to normal again. Aunty Ur cries at their commencement ceremony, and walking off the stage with his diploma makes Gray feel a little bit lighter.

Neither of them have dates for the formal dance so they go together, spending most of the evening sitting in the corner of the gym and laughing at everyone’s dancing. Natsu sneaks in a flask of cheap vodka that they mix into their punch, and by the time they stumble out of the school and take off toward the forest, they’re both comfortably tipsy.

“You’d better not let go of me,” Gray says when Natsu takes his hand to pull him up. They’ve moved up a few feet to a new branch, where they can sit side-by-side if they’re careful.

Natsu giggles, leaning against Gray’s shoulder and sliding their fingers together. Even now that they’re both technically adults – or will be soon, Natsu’s birthday is in two weeks – they still hold hands, and it fills a place in Gray’s heart that nothing else can. They only do it up here, where nobody else can see and ask questions that neither of them really have an answer to.

“Look,” Natsu says, tipping his head against Gray’s and pointing up above the mountains at the stars spilled across the night sky. “‘s the North Star.”

Gray snorts. “You ready to admit that north isn’t up yet?”

“Never.” Natsu’s laugh fills the night air and Gray lets it wrap around him like a blanket. His heart is somewhere between content and grieving because he loves Natsu, and they only have two months left together before he leaves for college.

He sighs, kicking his feet as the tipsy feeling bubbles up and makes his cheeks flush. Natsu squeezes his hand. “What’s up?”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Gray says softly. “When I leave.” They’d talked about going to the same school and getting an apartment together, but Gray got a scholarship for an art program in a different province. Natsu refused to let him turn it down, so now they’re going to be apart for longer than they’ve ever been. Gray knows six hours isn’t impassible, but sometimes it feels like it.

“Me too,” Natsu says. He sighs, resting his head on Gray’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be weird without you here.”

“You have Lucy,” Gray says, trying to keep the tiny sliver of jealousy out of his voice. There’s a small, irrational part of him that whispers, _He’ll forget you once you’re gone,_ but he tries his best to ignore it.

Natsu shrugs. “Yeah,” he says, “but she’s not you.”

The simple words fill Gray’s chest with warmth, and he squeezes Natsu’s hand tightly as they both lapse into a comfortable silence. Gray’s gaze traces across the constellations – they’ve spent so many nights here that he has them memorized.

Natsu sighs happily and shuffles closer to Gray, letting go of his hand and slipping under his arm instead. He’s warm and comfortable and Gray wishes they could just exist up here, in this moment, forever.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Natsu is almost unbearable.

“I’ll call you as soon as I get there,” Gray says, trying not to cry as they stand at the base of their tree. Natsu’s eyes are already red and Gray knows he looks like shit too. He’d spent most of the night alternating between texting Natsu and worrying about forgetting things for the move.

“Yeah.” Natsu’s voice is rough. “We can—we’ll talk lots.” It’s almost a question and Gray quickly nods.

“As soon as I get internet in the dorm we can video chat,” he says, reaching out and grabbing Natsu’s hand. “And we can still play Warcraft together too.”

Natsu takes a deep, shaky breath and Gray realizes he’s crying. “Sorry,” Natsu mumbles, rubbing his face with his sleeve as his cheeks turn pink. Then he steps forward and wraps his arms around Gray’s waist, pressing his face into Gray’s shoulder. “’m just gonna miss you a lot.”

Gray can’t answer or he’ll start to cry too, so he just hugs Natsu tightly. They stand like that for a long time, just the two of them and the sound of the creek, and the dappled sunlight falling through the branches of their tree.

Eventually Natsu loosens his grip on Gray’s waist and Gray expects him to move away, but instead he just tips his head up and stares at Gray. The comfortable, warm sensation that’s been floating through Gray suddenly coalesces in his stomach, twisting into something uncertain.

“What—”

Before he can finish his question, Natsu kisses him.

It takes a second for Gray’s brain to catch up to what’s happening. It’s the first time anyone’s ever kissed him and he’s unprepared for the sensation – like falling from a high place with his eyes closed. Natsu’s lips are soft against his, and his hand is bunched in Gray’s sweater, and when Gray kisses back, he can’t tell if he’s thrilled or terrified.

And then, as suddenly as he’d leaned in, Natsu pulls away and takes a step back.

“Shit,” he says, letting go of Gray’s sweater. “Shit, I—fuck, I’m sorry.”

Gray’s too stunned to say anything, just blinks and tries to come back to himself as Natsu stares awkwardly at the ground between them. Natsu’s cheeks are as pink as his hair and Gray desperately wants to keep kissing him, but he has no idea what the expression on Natsu’s face means.

“Take, um—drive safe.” Natsu’s voice is shaky and his eyes are still red, but when he looks at Gray, he manages a smile. “Love you,” he says, then turns and runs back down the path toward his house.

* * *

The first week of college is overwhelming, and Gray doesn’t have time to think about the kiss and what it does or doesn’t mean. He gets lost at least four times and goes to the wrong class once, and by the time the weekend comes around, all he wants is to run away to the tree with Natsu.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Rogue, Gray’s roommate, gestures to a picture of Gray and Natsu that he’d tacked up over the desk. Gray’s cheeks immediately start to burn, and he quickly shakes his head.

“No, my—he’s my best friend.” 

Rogue raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t have to pretend to be straight,” they say, gesturing vaguely to themself. As soon as Gray had moved in, Rogue had come out to him, making sure Gray was aware of both their pronouns and their boyfriend, Sting.

“No, I don’t mean—I'm not,” Gray stammers. “Straight, I mean.”

“Obviously,” Rogue says. Their eyes flick back to the photo and Gray wishes he could hide under his blanket. Erza had taken the picture last summer – it’s him and Natsu sitting side by side on one of the lower branches of the tree, making faces at each other and holding hands.

“We’re just friends,” Gray insists, but he can tell Rogue doesn’t believe him. Gray’s not sure if he believes himself, either.

* * *

Gray waits until Rogue’s gone out with Sting to call Natsu. They’ve been texting every day since Gray left – both avoiding any discussion of the kiss – but when Natsu’s face pops up on Gray’s computer screen it’s so much better than words on his phone.

“Hey.” Natsu’s smile is wide and bright, and when Gray sees the leaves and the bright blue sky in the video behind Natsu, he wants to cry.

“It’s weird being up here without you,” Natsu says. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Gray says. _So much it hurts,_ he thinks, but he’s not sure he should say it out loud.

There’s a long silence where neither of them look at each other, and Gray keeps replaying the kiss over and over until he can almost feel Natsu’s fingers bunched in his sweater. Part of him wants to say something, wants to ask _why,_ but he’s terrified and so far away, and he doesn’t want their friendship to break.

“How’s school?” Natsu asks eventually, and Gray breathes a sigh of relief. If they don’t talk about it, things won’t change, and Gray won’t have to be alone.


	6. going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray goes off to college, but he can't stop thinking about the kiss and what it does or doesn't mean.

**age twenty**

Not talking about the kiss is not the same as not thinking about the kiss, and despite Gray’s best efforts, he thinks about it every day.

“He’s probably in love with you, too,” Rogue says one day when they’re both lying in the university quad on their backs and staring up at the sky. It’s a brilliant blue, and it makes Gray long for summer days with Natsu, having water fights or jumping on the trampoline in his back yard.

“What if he isn’t?” Gray rolls onto his stomach and sighs, grabbing his iced coffee from where it’s balanced precariously on his textbook. He’s given up the pretense of not being in love with Natsu – Rogue’s rolled their eyes at him enough times that there’s just no use in pretending.

“What if he is?” Rogue tips their head to look at Gray, who stubbornly ignores them in favor of helping a ladybug across a particularly large leaf.

“He’s my best friend.”

Rogue kicks his ankle. “You’re supposed to be best friends with the person you’re in love with. That’s the point.”

As if on cue, a shadow stretches out over Gray, immediately providing relief from the sun beating down on the back of his neck. It’s Sting, who flops down between the two of them and leans over to kiss Rogue’s cheek.

“Hey babe,” he says, then nudges Gray with his knee. Gray hums in response. Sting reminds him so much of Natsu – wide smiles and wild hair and a million freckles. It’s comforting in a way, but sometimes it makes Gray’s stomach hurt with longing. “What’s up?” Sting asks.

“Gray’s avoiding his feelings,” Rogue replies.

“So, the usual.”

“Fuck off,” Gray mutters, punching Sting in the thigh. “Can we please talk about something else?” Sting laughs at him and ruffles his hair good-naturedly.

“Fine,” Rogue says. Gray watches them take Sting’s hand and tries to tamp down the jealousy that simmers in his stomach.

_Maybe Natsu does feel the same,_ he thinks as Rogue starts to talk about the art show they’re both in next weekend. _But I can’t take that chance._

* * *

Gray checks his mail on the way back to the dorm and is surprised to find a large, elegant envelope addressed to him. Inside is a simple card in pink and cream.

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes on the 5 th of August at Kardia Cathedral. _

Gray lets the words sink in as he reads them again. He’d known Natsu’s sister was engaged and that the wedding was soon, but he hadn’t given much thought to it until now. August 5th is only three months away – short notice for a last-minute wedding – which means that in twelve weeks, he’ll see Natsu again.

His stomach does a complicated leap and dive at the same time, leaving him disoriented and red-faced. He hasn’t seen Natsu in almost a year. Every time they tried to get together, something disrupted their plans – family visits, sports camps, an art retreat. If Gray’s being honest with himself, he hasn’t been trying very hard to make it happen. It’s not that he’s avoiding Natsu, it’s just that it’s easier if they don’t see each other, and the distance gives him an excuse to keep pretending he’s not uncertain and in love.

“Huh,” says Rogue, appearing behind Gray and reading the note over his shoulder. “Guess you’re going home.”

* * *

When Natsu sees Gray for the first time in almost a year, he nearly kisses him again. The only thing holding him back is the uncertain look on Gray’s face, so Natsu pulls him into a hug instead.

“I missed you,” he murmurs, relieved when Gray returns the hug and exhales against him. “You look good.”

“You too,” Gray says as they pull apart. He’s not quite looking at Natsu. “The, uh… the blue looks good. On you.”

Natsu looks down at the blue vest he’s wearing over a crisp white shirt. It’s tight and uncomfortable – he’s never been a fan of dress clothes – but he’s the best man and he promised Erza he’d behave and look decent.

“Thanks,” he says. “Their colors—it’s nice.” He gestures around them to the balloons and other decorations that fill the reception hall in shades of deep red and blue. Gray nods and they stand in an awkward silence for a second, then both jump at Erza’s voice coming from the door behind them.

“There you are,” she says, shaking her head in exasperation and beckoning to Natsu. “We’re ready.”

Natsu nods, then quickly reaches out and squeezes Gray’s hand. “I’ll see you after the ceremony,” he says, relieved when a small smile quirks the corner of Gray’s lips. “Save a dance for me, okay?”

* * *

By the time Natsu asks Gray to dance, he’s sweaty and tipsy and his cheeks are flushed. “C’mon,” he says, holding out his hand. His tie is undone and hanging loosely around his neck and he’s rolled up his sleeves, but Gray still looks put together in his dark gray suit. It makes his eyes so, so blue.

For a second it seems like Gray might say no, but eventually he takes Natsu’s hand and lets him lead them out onto the dance floor. It takes a minute to figure out whose hands go where – Natsu’s never danced with another guy before and ends up letting Gray lead.

“You okay?” he asks as they start to sway to the music. Gray’s still not quite looking at him, and anxiety coils in Natsu’s stomach. As soon as he’d seen Gray’s RSVP for the wedding, he’d been dragged back to their awkward, short-lived kiss, and he’s terrified now that it broke something between them.

Gray nods, then slips his fingers between Natsu’s and squeezes his hand. “Yeah,” he says, voice rough. His cheeks are pink and Natsu can’t stop looking at his lips. Even three hundred and twenty-eight days apart wasn’t enough to make Natsu stop thinking about the way Gray had kissed him back, and how much he wants to do it again.

He’s about to try to say something when Gray gently pulls him closer, sliding his hand down to carefully rest on Natsu’s lower back. It brings them nearly chest to chest, and Natsu can feel Gray’s cheek pressed against the side of his head. His steps falter and he nearly trips over Gray’s feet, swallowing hard.

“I…” Gray’s voice wavers and Natsu can feel him trembling. They’re so close that he could tip his head to the side and kiss Gray again, and a part of him whispers, _do it, he’s here, you love him._ The part of him that isn’t tipsy realizes that they’re surrounded by a hundred people and it probably isn’t the best idea.

“Come with me,” he says suddenly, squeezing Gray’s hand and pulling back regretfully. He nods to the door. “Please?”

“Yeah,” Gray says, nodding and letting Natsu pull him through the crowd and out into the dark summer night. 

* * *

They’re quiet the entire walk to the tree. When they finally reach the bottom, Natsu shrugs off his vest and hangs it on a branch, and Gray follows suit with his jacket. Then Natsu scrambles up onto the first branch and grins at Gray.

“Race you,” he says.

Gray stares up at Natsu, silhouetted against the moon, then accepts his outstretched hand. “I’m gonna win this time,” Gray says, and before Natsu can argue, he’s already on the next branch, pushing his way through the leaves and racing toward the top of the tree.

He actually does win. Natsu huffs indignantly as Gray offers a hand to pull him up, and then they’re balanced precariously on the branch, under the quiet dark of the night sky.

“I missed this,” Gray says, and he takes Natsu’s hand without thinking because that’s what they do, alone up here with nothing but the stars. Natsu nods, and they’re both quiet for a moment, listening to the stream and the gentle breeze blowing through the trees. Gray’s stomach twists and he feels dizzy from being so close after so long. There’s something about the dark that makes him feel like it might be okay to tell Natsu how he feels.

He’s about to try when Natsu’s voice breaks the silence. “What did it mean to you?”

Gray’s not expecting the question, and he freezes, staring down at their joined hands. “I…” He swallows as Natsu shifts his fingers and draws his thumb across the palm of Gray’s hand. The touch is purposeful – different than the casual way that they’ve held hands since they were little.

“Can I show you what it meant to me?” Natsu asks, voice low.

Gray swallows hard and manages to bring his gaze up to meet Natsu’s dark, serious eyes. There’s a question there – _have you thought about it every day, did it mean something, do you feel the same way I do? –_ and Gray’s fears instantly melt away.

“Yes,” he says, before leaning in and kissing Natsu again.

It’s better than he remembers, and he’s not sure if it’s because they’re older and a little more experienced, or because he knows now that this is where he’s supposed to be. Natsu’s hand comes up to brush across his cheekbone, touch feather light as he tucks Gray’s hair behind his ear. Gray grabs the collar of Natsu’s shirt and pulls him closer, kisses him deeper, lets himself exist in this moment where it’s just the two of them, and the moon and the mountains, and the North Star that feels like home.

“I love you,” Natsu breathes, pressing his forehead to Gray’s and running his fingers through Gray’s hair. “I think I always have.”

Gray exhales, resting his hand against Natsu’s chest and feeling the frantic heartbeat under his fingertips. “I love you too,” he whispers. “So much.” He nudges Natsu’s cheek and leans in to press a kiss to his neck. “I was just scared.”

“Of what?” Natsu murmurs, tipping his head to the side and running his thumb behind Gray’s ear. He hums as Gray’s kisses move across his throat to the other side of his neck, across his cheek, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, then back to his lips.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Gray says softly. He feels like he’s holding the whole world in his hands, and if he makes a wrong move, it might shatter. “You’re my best friend.”

“I still am,” Natsu whispers. He brings both hands up to cup Gray’s face and leans back to gaze at him. His cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are bright, and Gray’s lips curve into a smile at the sight. “I always will be.”

“Promise?” Gray asks, tipping his head to press a kiss to the palm of Natsu’s hand.

“Promise,” Natsu says, then kisses him again under the soft light of the summer stars.


	7. i can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has an important question for Gray.

**age twenty-four**

Four years later, on a warm summer evening, Natsu asks Gray to marry him.

They’re in Magnolia for Aunty Ur’s birthday party, and Natsu’s standing in the back yard talking to Sting when he hears Gray laugh. When he looks over, Gray is holding Emily, Erza and Jellal’s daughter. She’s tugging on his hair and giggling, and a soft warmth spreads through Natsu’s chest when Gray makes a funny face at her.

“I can’t believe he ever doubted that you were in love with him,” Sting says, shaking his head and laughing.

“Yeah, well, we were both idiots,” Natsu replies, sighing as he watches Gray kiss Emily’s hair.

“Were?” Sting grins and Natsu punches his arm half-heartedly.

“I distinctly remember Rogue saying that it took you three years to ask them out, so you’re not one to talk.”

“Look,” Sting starts to protest, but then he catches the way Natsu’s looking at his wedding band and his eyes widen. “You’re gonna ask him, aren’t you?”

Natsu sighs, rubbing his face with both hands and swallowing hard. The ring is in his pocket – he’s been carrying it with him for almost six months now, ever since Rogue and Sting’s wedding. He’s just been waiting for the right moment to ask, and now he knows it’s today.

“Go,” Sting says, nudging Natsu toward Gray. “Before you chicken out.”

“’m not gonna chicken out,” Natsu mumbles, but the anxiety that’s suddenly turning his stomach inside-out says otherwise. Sting pushes his shoulder again and Natsu grumbles at him half-heartedly, then lets out a deep breath and heads over to Gray.

“’su!” Emily exclaims as soon as he gets close, reaching out to grab at Natsu’s hair.

“Hey, my love,” Natsu says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “Can I borrow Uncle Gray for a bit?”

Emily nods and squirms out of Gray’s arms, immediately darting across the grass toward Sting.

“What’s up?” Gray asks, turning to Natsu and kissing his forehead.

“C’mere,” Natsu says, kissing him back and grabbing his hand. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

* * *

“I think we might be getting too old for this,” Gray huffs when they both finally make it to the top of the tree.

“Never,” Natsu argues, even though he’s more out of breath than he’d like to admit. He’s chalking it up to the nervousness instead of being slightly out of shape. “We’re gonna be up here when we’re a hundred.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Gray says, taking Natsu’s hand and pulling him close. “Your arms would fall off.”

“What if I had robot arms?”

“Robot arms?”

“Mhmm. Like a cyborg.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Gray laughs, shaking his head.

Natsu turns and kisses him on the cheek. “You love me, though,” he says, quietly seeking reassurance. Anxiety bubbles in his stomach, and when he looks up at the stars, he feels dizzy. Some days it feels like forever ago that they first said ‘I love you’ up here under the same constellations, and other times it feels like just yesterday.

“I do love you,” Gray says, turning his head to kiss Natsu properly. “More than anything.” He slides their fingers together and squeezes, and it calms some of the nervous thrumming under Natsu’s skin.

Natsu rubs his thumb across Gray’s. He knows every part of Gray as well as he knows his own body – the scar on Gray’s index finger from a kitchen mishap, the birthmark on his hip, the dimples on his lower back. Four years isn’t a long time in the grand scheme of things, but it’s long enough to map out the pieces of the person you love most.

“Good,” Natsu says quietly after a minute.

Gray raises an eyebrow, turning to look at him. “Good?” Natsu nods, chewing on his lip and letting out a shaky breath. “Hey,” Gray says gently. “What’s up?”

Natsu swallows hard, moving the hand that’s not holding Gray’s to his pocket. The ring is there, nestled in a tiny wooden box carved from an old branch of this tree, and he slowly eases it out and into the palm of his hand.

“I…” He exhales, then carefully shifts away from Gray so he’s sitting on the branch opposite, still holding Gray’s hand. “Guess I can’t really kneel up here, can I?”

Gray’s eyes widen and drop to the box, then dart back up to Natsu’s face. “You…”

“Gray,” Natsu says quietly, squeezing Gray’s hand. “You’re my best friend.” His voice is wobbly, and he can already feel the tears starting, but he pushes through them. “You’ve been my favorite person since we were eight and you climbed up here to prove to me that north wasn’t up.” Gray laughs softly, hand trembling in Natsu’s. “Everything good in my life is because of you, and all of my favorite memories are right here, holding your hand.”

He takes a deep breath and looks up at Gray’s face as the memories wash over him. He thinks of every time they’ve climbed these branches, every night spent staring at the stars, every time Natsu felt scared and this tree – and Gray – were his safe place.

“It took me a while to figure out I was in love with you,” he says roughly. Gray’s eyes are soft, and his cheeks are wet, and Natsu lets go of his hand to gently wipe away the tears. He leans in and presses their foreheads together. “I’m sorry it took me so long, but now I know. Not just that I love you, but that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Natsu,” Gray breathes, sniffing and tipping his face into Natsu’s hand.

“I hope you feel the same way,” Natsu says as Gray kisses his palm. Then he pulls back and holds out the box with a trembling hand, sliding the lid open to show the simple ring inside. “Will you marry me?”

Gray’s quiet laugh is wet and shaky, and when he looks up from the ring to gaze at Natsu, his eyes are so full of love. “Yes,” he whispers, pulling Natsu in for a kiss. “Yes, of course, yes.”

A tension that Natsu hadn’t known was there melts from his shoulders and he kisses Gray back, letting joy spark through him until he can barely breathe. After a second he leans back, exhaling sharply before reaching into the box and pulling out the ring. 

“It’s made from the tree,” Natsu says as he takes Gray’s hand and slides it onto his finger. “Or, some of it. The middle.” It’s a simple band of rose gold, and the center circle is the dark, rich wood of the tree they’re cradled in. “I just thought—”

“It’s perfect.” Gray stares at the ring for a second, then pulls Natsu back in for another kiss. “And so are you.”

Natsu doesn’t bother to wipe the tears away as they kiss. He just pulls Gray in, running his fingers through his hair and stoking the warm, incredible feeling that he gets to do this for the rest of his life.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs between kisses, as Gray’s hands hold him tight.

“I love you too.”

They kiss until it nearly hurts, then pull each other close and breathe in sync, keeping warm in each others arms and staring up at the sky. Natsu kisses Gray’s head as they talk softly, quiet promises about their life together.

All the while their tree holds them, cradles them in its branches, content to have brought two little boys together and showed them how to love. 

_take my hand  
take my whole life too  
for i can’t help  
falling in love with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft, sweet ending for these boys. I hope you enjoyed this - I loved writing it so much. <3


End file.
